Valeroso príncipe marca Hazlo tú mismo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sara pide como deseo a su hada madrina el poder tener a su príncipe ideal para nunca más sentirse sola, recibiendo como resultado a una chica a la que va a tener que educar para que se convierta en el príncipe que tanto desea ¿Cómo logrará su cometido? Oneshot con lemmon.


Ahora toca poner a prueba una historia KaedexSara ¿Estará a la altura? ¿Agradará? Eso lo vamos a ver 😃

 **Valeroso príncipe marca "Hazlo tú mismo"**

Kitajima Sara era una jovencita alegre, colaboradora y extrovertida. En la escuela era famosa por su inigualable belleza y su disposición a ayudar a quien la necesitase. Tanto sus notas como su expediente disciplinario eran intachables donde se le vieran, y todas las chicas de su escuela la querían muchísimo. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba a su vida, y dicha ausencia le hacía sentir vacía en ocasiones, especialmente cuando estaba mucho rato sola en su casa.

Ella no compartía ese secreto con cualquiera, pero Sara era una amante ferviente de los cuentos de hadas. Cada noche, desde que era pequeña, Sara solía soñar con príncipes azules que iban al rescate de princesas cautivas en sendos castillos. Le gustaba fantasear con un príncipe de porte galante llamando a su ventana para cantarle sonatas y subir por la pared de la casa para rescatarla de lo que sea que la hiciese sentir insegura. Sí, ella deseaba tener ese amor galante a su lado. Un amor principesco que la hiciese sentir como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

El detalle curioso de esa fantasía era que ella no sentía atracción alguna por los hombres. No había dejado todavía la primaria cuando se descubre lesbiana, y durante la secundaria había salido con diversas chicas que gustaban de ella por su fama y su belleza, si bien dichas relaciones no alcanzaban a llegar al segundo mes. No es que Sara se sintiera del todo vacía con aquellas parejas que tuvo. Cada una le dio experiencias gratas que también le sirvieron de aprendizaje para seguir adelante en la escuela y en el ámbito personal, si bien jamás se acostó con ninguna, por lo que su virginidad seguía estando disponible. Pero seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo para dar ese sentido que tanto deseaba para su vida. Y ese algo a veces lucía como imposible de lograr.

Ya estaba al final de su primer año de secundaria, y una vez más estaba sin pareja. Se iba de vacaciones y no tenía con quien pasar el rato mientras durasen las vacaciones. Eso no era para nada alentador, y Sara se encontraba en su habitación muerta de aburrimiento, deseando mentalmente y en repetidas ocasiones que llegase su príncipe azul. Justo cuando la hora de dormir había llegado, una luz aparece repentinamente en el centro de la habitación, sorprendiendo por completo a la joven modelo. No era un príncipe, pero sí aparece un hada de cabellos rojos atados en dos coletas, aunque estaba vestida con una toalla en lugar de un vestido. Sara queda estupefacta al ver esa inusual y extraña visita.

─ Con la primera vez que pediste tu deseo ya te había escuchado. No hacía falta que lo repitieras tanto ─ dice el hada con un deje de mal humor.

─ ¿Quién… eres tú? ─ dice Sara sin poder creer lo que veía.

─ Oh, es verdad. Mi nombre es Nanami, y soy tu hada madrina, como bien puedes ver.

Sara ahoga un repentino grito de emoción al saber que tenía un hada. Era exactamente como les ocurría a las princesas de sus cuentos favoritos, y eso significaba algo bastante importante. Siempre había pensado que si tenía un hada podría pedirle un deseo en específico, y justo ahora veía la oportunidad para pedirlo.

─ ¿Tú de verdad eres un hada? ─ Nanami asiente ─ Pero si es así, ¿por qué apareces sólo con una toalla y no con un enorme y reluciente vestido?

─ Erm… Bueno, yo… ─ el hada Nanami se pone completamente roja y mira nerviosamente en todas direcciones, tratando de dar una respuesta que no fuese más reveladora de lo que quisiese ─ Digamos que estaba en el baño con onee-sama y… bueno…

─ ¡Ya veo! ─ Nanami mira con temor y con una gota en su nuca a Sara ─ Estabas a mitad de un baño con tu "onee-sama" y te interrumpí. Lo siento mucho, aunque debo decir que es muy bonito eso. Yo no tengo hermanos para poder compartir nada, y supongo que eso a veces me ha hecho sentir sola… Pero a lo que iba ─ Nanami suspira aliviada de ver que Sara no interpretaba de la manera que temía su respuesta ─, hada madrina, quiero que crees para mí un príncipe azul.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Un príncipe?

─ O una chica con porte de príncipe, mejor dicho ─ rectifica Sara ─. En vista que eres mi hada madrina, seguramente sabes que soy una fan ferviente de los cuentos de hadas clásicos, de esos en los que aparece un valeroso príncipe para salvar a su princesa y le jura amor eterno, aunque en mi caso tendría que ser una chica, porque a mí los chicos no me convencen francamente.

─ Te comprendo ─ dice Nanami asintiendo lentamente ─. La otra vez tuve que ayudar a una tal Runa con un caso parecido y fue realmente sencillo lograrlo pese a que era mi primera vez cumpliendo esa clase de deseos, así que te digo que no habrá ningún problema para ayudarte. Crearé tu príncipe ideal.

Sara se pone a aplaudir muy contenta y emocionada mientras veía a Nanami agitar su varita unas cuantas veces, y de la nada y encima de la cama de Sara aparece una chica en pijama, aparentemente dormida y con el cabello atado en una trenza de lado. Sara se tapa la boca, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que fuese adecuada para expresar lo que sentía.

─ ¿Te gusta el resultado?

─ ¿Gustarme? ¡Es perfecta! ─ suelta Sara conteniendo la voz para no despertar a sus padres y hasta a los vecinos ─ ¿De verdad podrá ella llevarme en un recio corcel blanco hasta donde sea que le pida?

─ Ese es el detalle, y es que primero tendrás que educarla para que sea el príncipe que tú quieres ─ Sara se queda mirando interrogante a Nanami ─. Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente: un príncipe ya hecho y derecho difícilmente podría ser realmente perfecto, y es que ya tiene un perfil formado, y eso puede ser un problema si hay cosas de él que a ti no te gusten o que no coincidan en algo. Pensando en ese detalle, onee-sama me dijo que para crear un príncipe es mejor dejarlo en cero para que su "princesa" conviva a su lado, y así ustedes dos se conformarán como pareja y ella se convertirá en el príncipe de tus sueños a medida que se acostumbre a estar contigo.

─ Oh, eres realmente lista. No había pensado en ese detalle ─ Sara mira nuevamente a la chica en su cama ─. De todas maneras te lo agradezco. Si yo misma debo convertir a esta chica en el príncipe de mis sueños, entonces no me detendré ante nada ni nadie hasta lograrlo.

─ Me alegra que te guste el resultado, y ahora me devuelvo a casa, y es que tengo que terminar de… bueno, bañarme con onee-sama ─ dice Nanami casi olvidando lo que creía Sara.

─ Buena suerte, y gracias otra vez.

El hada Nanami desaparece luego de un fugaz floreteo de su varita, y Sara se acerca lentamente a su príncipe soñado. El respirar de esa chica era acompasado y ligero, y su rostro se le hacía absolutamente adorable a la dueña de la habitación. Ya anticipaba que le sería un disfrute su experiencia al lado de esa chica, así que se desnuda completamente y se acuesta a su lado para dormir abrazada a aquel sensual cuerpo, obviamente poniendo antes el pestillo a la puerta.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

A primera hora de la mañana empieza a sonar el despertador, siendo callado casi al instante por una delicada mano de una chica de trenza lateral que estaba dando su primera mirada al mundo. Su rostro, si bien denotaba timidez y un aire reservado, era indudablemente hermoso, angelical en buen modo. No tenía ni idea de quién era, ni qué hacía allí ni dónde estaba, pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver a su lado a una chica desnuda durmiendo plácidamente y abrazada a ella.

─ Ehhh… ¡Ehhhh!

La chica intenta levantarse, pero el abrazo de esa desconocida desnuda no la deja moverse de donde estaba, y al segundo intento lo que logra es despertarla. Los ojos de esa chica eran hermosos, como pozos sin fondo que invitaban a zambullirse en ellos como guiados por el seductor canto de una sirena. Pese a tan tentadora vista, la joven sin nombre consigue tener el autocontrol necesario para no lanzarse a abrazarla y besarla, y en lugar de ello expresa las dudas qué más le rondaban la cabeza de entre las miles que tenía.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces desnuda?

─ Esta es mi habitación, mi nombre es Kitajima Sara, y estoy desnuda porque me encanta dormir así, y más si estoy con una belleza como tú ─ responde Sara sin pelos en la lengua ─. Si también quieres saber quién eres y qué haces aquí, resulta que un hada madrina te creo anoche luego que yo pidiera mi deseo de tener mi amado príncipe azul, aunque todavía no se me ha ocurrido un nombre adecuado para ti, ¿o acaso tienes uno? ─ la joven de la trenza niega tímidamente ─ Eso pensaba. Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en un buen nombre para ti, y mientras lo hacemos podemos bajar a desayunar.

La chica de la trenza estaba atónita ante esa energía que emitía Sara. La abrumaba antes de poder conocerla siquiera, pero como sea hace caso a lo que dice y procura cambiarse con algo de ropa que Sara le pasa. Afortunadamente para la joven de la trenza, la ropa le queda a la medida, y es que Sara le alcanza la ropa que le quedaba más grande, pues la joven nueva era más alta que su anfitriona. Además de tener un busto bastante más abultado.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Sara se lleva una sorpresa al encontrar que sus padres se habían ido temprano por el trabajo, pero al menos habían dejado el desayuno hecho para que comiese sin ningún problema. Extrañamente había dos platos en la mesa, y Sara se preguntaba qué pasaba, pues su príncipe había llegado de la nada apenas anoche, y ellos seguramente no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de conocerle. La chica de la trenza llega más atrás debido a que se quedaba admirando lo bonita que era aquella casa, y se lleva una sorpresa al ver que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

─ ¿Esto lo hiciste tú, Sara? No sabía que era posible hacer un desayuno así a tal velocidad.

─ Claro que no, tontita ─ responde Sara soltando una risita ─. Fueron mis padres que se fueron temprano e hicieron el desayuno, pues a mí no se me da bien cocinar.

─ Oh, ya se me hacía raro que pudieras cocinar tan rápido.

Sara vuelve a reír e invita a su príncipe a que tomase asiento para que así empezaran a desayunar. La comida de la primera hora consistía en waffles a los que no se les había añadido nada para que sus comensales pudieran ponerle lo que más gustaran. En el centro de la mesa había un pote de mantequilla y varios frascos de jarabes de sabor, y Sara toma uno de los frascos de jarabe y le echa a sus waffles. La chica de la trenza se le queda mirando, insegura de lo que podría elegir para ponerle a su desayuno.

─ ¿No te apetece algún aditamento en especial, mi príncipe? ─ dice Sara con cariño, haciendo que su compañera su ruborizara.

─ ¿D-de verdad no estoy molestando?

─ Para nada, si tú te puedes quedar aquí y sentirte en casa, pues me gustaría que vivamos juntas ─ responde Sara con una sonrisa que dejaba desarmada a su invitada ─. Puedes elegir lo que tú quieras para tu desayuno. Hay mantequilla, jarabe de fresa, vainilla, chocolate, caramelo, maple…

─ ¿Y si me pones la misma cosa que le pusiste a tu desayuno? ─ propone la invitada en voz casi inaudible.

─ ¿Jarabe de maple es lo que quieres? Pues jarabe de maple tendrás ─ Sara agarra el frasco de maple y le echa a los waffles de la chica de la trenza hasta que esta le dice que es suficiente ─. Ya verás que te va a encantar. El maple es mi favorito, incluso por encima del chocolate… Un momento, creo que ya tengo un nombre para ti.

─ ¿En serio? ─ dice la chica dudosa.

─ El maple es mi jarabe favorito, y desde que el hada te creó decidí que serías mi persona favorita en todo el mundo. La conexión es tan clara ─ la chica sin nombre no da muestras de entender lo que quiso decir Sara ─. Tú eres en persona lo que el maple en mis dulces favoritos. Tu nombre es Kaede-chan.

─ ¿K-Kaede? ─ la chica de la trenza abre bastante los ojos, sorprendida de ver finalmente la conclusión a la que había llegado Sara.

─ ¡Definitivamente! ¡Mi príncipe galante y la persona más dulce que he de conocer jamás, y su nombre será, de ahora en adelante, Kaede-chan! ─ Sara se levanta de la mesa y empieza a dar vueltas muy contenta ─ ¿Te gusta tu nombre? Si no te gusta podríamos pensar en otro, aunque eso tomaría tiempo.

─ N-no… Kaede está bien ─ responde la chica con un evidente rubor ─. Admito que me gusta ese nombre, pero no estoy segura de que yo esté a la altura…

─ Claro que lo estás, Kaede-chan ─ Sara toma el rostro de Kaede y la hace sonrojar al máximo por lo mucho que se le acerca ─. Ya verás que muy pronto serás un grandioso príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Esa es mi misión como tu princesa que soy, y lo cumpliré con todas mis ganas.

─ ¿Mi princesa? ¿Tú eres mi princesa? ─ Kaede se tapa la boca sorprendida.

Sara sonríe pícaramente y le da a su desorientada gendarme un fugaz beso para luego incitarla a que coma, pues el entrenamiento para convertirla en príncipe iba a dar comienzo muy pronto.

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Sara y Kaede se encontraban en un parque cercano a la casa, y Kaede miraba con gran interés a su alrededor, pero igual tenía unas dudas que la carcomían en ese momento.

─ Sara… ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? Supongo que ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Tú sabes lo que es una escuela? ─ dice Sara.

─ No tengo ningún recuerdo de nada antes de despertarme a tu lado, pero tengo algunos conocimientos sobre las cosas ─ es la respuesta franca de Kaede ─. Supongo que al menos así es mejor, pues imagínate que, siendo verdad lo que me dijiste, aquella hada madrina me hubiese creado con el cerebro formateado.

Sara estaba sorprendida ante el razonamiento de Kaede. Definitivamente tenía razón. Hubiera sido bastante problemático haber tenido que empezar con enseñar a Kaede a hablar, caminar y agarrar correctamente los cubiertos, y luego pasar por todo el proceso de aprendizaje por el que ella tardo en atravesar más de trece años para llegar a ese punto, y todo ello sin ninguna garantía tangible de éxito. Al menos el hada Nanami no había cometido semejante exageración que hubiera mandado al demonio todos sus planes. Kaede no solo encajaba como su príncipe ideal por su belleza y el porte que proyectaba tener, sino por ser un lienzo en blanco únicamente en el sentido de su formación como príncipe ideal para Sara. Al terminar de pensar en aquellos detalles tan complejos sobre la fina línea entre el conocimiento, la conciencia y la personalidad, Sara pone manos a la obra para darle forma, con sus propias manos, a su soñado príncipe.

─ Primero que nada, Kaede-chan, tenemos que hacer que obtengas el valor y la gallardía que inspiran la clásica imagen de un príncipe, y este es el lugar ideal para hacerlo ─ Kaede se queda mirando confundida a Sara ─. A lo que me refiero es que debes crecer en valentía, en coraje. Aquí te enfrentarás a la bestia más temible, despiadada y repugnante que haya existido jamás en esta ciudad y en otras que se encuentran cerca.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ¿Y qué clase de monstruo es? ─ Kaede estaba temblando de pies a cabeza en ese momento.

─ A esta hora ya tiene que llegar. Debe estar cerca.

En la entrada del parque aparece entonces un joven con cara de haber estado toda la noche fundando, con un reproductor estilo años 80 bajo el brazo y varias carátulas de discos en mano. El joven se para en el centro del parque, introduce un disco en el reproductor, y enseguida empieza a sonar reggaetón a todo volumen, y el joven se sumaba a esa música a gritos. Kaede se tapa los oídos horrorizada, incapaz de creer que existiera alguien que gritara "perrea" o "eres mi perra" tantas veces en tan solo diez segundos. Sara también se tapa los oídos y se aleja un poco, haciendo señas a Kaede para que la siga.

─ ¡Esta es tu misión, Kaede-chan! ─ dice Sara, para horror de su prospecto a príncipe ─ ¡Tienes que echar a ese sujeto para siempre de este parque!

─ ¿D-de verdad? ¡Si se le ve una cara de maldad que asusta mucho!

─ ¡Exacto! ¡Ese chico lleva varias semanas aterrando a los niños que vienen aquí a jugar! ¡Este lugar solía ser apacible, y era ideal para divertirse sanamente y buscar algo de paz fuera de los entornos cotidianos, hasta que él apareció! ¡Por esa razón es que debes ir a enfrentarlo y echarlo del parque!

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

─ ¡Con esto! ─ Sara saca de su bolso una espada, dejando sin habla a Kaede por unos segundos mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

─ ¿Esto es de verdad…? No… ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener una espada de utilería, Sara?

─ ¡Estuve en varias interpretaciones teatrales cuando estaba en primaria, y por ello me regalaron esa espada junto con varias medallas de reconocimiento a mis habilidades histriónicas! ─ dice Sara con tono de presunción ─ ¡Igual no te preocupes, Kaede-chan, que lo verdaderamente importante es el porte y la forma en que te dirijas a ese delincuente juvenil! ¡Ya verás que sí lo vas a lograr! ¡Ese sujeto es un pesado y un inmoral absoluto, pero al menos no es tan peligroso como le gusta parecer!

Kaede no se sentía segura de poder hacer lo que le decía Sara, pero igual toma vacilante la espada y sale al encuentro del chico, que parecía no importarle la exagerada cantidad de decibelios emitidos por su viejo reproductor. A la chica de lentes no le queda de otra que avanzar tapándose los oídos, incapaz de avanzar si no lo hacía de ese modo. Sara se veía que gritaba para darle ánimos a su príncipe, pero el ruido era demasiado para que se le pudiera entender lo que pretendía decirle a Kaede. El joven reggaetonero se da cuenta de la presencia de Kaede y se le queda viendo con ojos maliciosos, aderezados con una pizca de lujuria.

─ ¿Quieres perrear un rato, mamita? ─ dice el tipo luego de poner en pausa el ruido.

─ S-sólo vengo a pedirte que dejes de hacer esa cosa tan horrible que haces con el reproductor, por favor ─ la voz de Kaede denotaba cualquier cosa, menos gallardía, para desilusión de Sara ─. Esa música tan estridente está molestando a los que vienen aquí, y sería de agradecer que al menos le bajes el volumen.

─ Sí, claro. Luego de que la chiquita esa y tú me la chupen. Jajajaja ─ lo dicho por aquel joven provocó un tic en Kaede ─ ¿Vas a perrear o no? Puedo llevarte a mi casa, donde tengo cerveza de la buena y maría de la más selecta, y tu amiguita también está invitada.

─ Eso… Eso… ─ una cosa era que a Kaede le dijeran esas cosas tan asquerosas, pero meterse también con Sara hizo que la rabia empezara a hervir dentro de Kaede ─ A Sara no la metas en tus perversiones, degenerado.

─ ¿Sara? Oh, creo que ya tengo uno de los nombres con que escribiré en crema mi palo para que lo chup…

Kaede reacciona y usa la espada de utilería para golpear en la cara a aquel sujeto. Pese a que esa espada no servía para cortar, estaba hecha de madera, por lo que era útil para dar buenos golpes si se le imprimía la suficiente fuerza. Sara se tapa el rostro al ver que Kaede consigue partirle la boca a aquel tipo y lo calla, y este retrocede asustado y mira la sangre en sus manos, empezando a enfurecerse. Pero Kaede no muestra el temor de apenas unos segundos antes. Como se había señalado antes, podía meterse con ella, pero a Sara ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

─ Increíble… El príncipe dormido dentro de Kaede-chan está surgiendo más rápido de lo que pensaba ─ dice Sara con ferviente admiración.

─ Vamos. Atrévete a decir otra cosa ofensiva a Sara. Te reto a que lo hagas ─ dice Kaede hecha una furia, haciendo añicos su anterior imagen de chica buena y tímida.

─ Está decidido. A esa perra me la voy a tirar, pero antes empiezo contigo ─ el joven avanza con paso violento, pero Kaede le da un nuevo golpe en el rostro con la espada, y luego aprovecha para agarrarle un brazo y torcérselo para que le diese la espalda ─ ¡Me doy, me doy! ¡No haré nada, era solo un juego! ─ empieza de pronto a suplicar con tono lastimero, pero eso no surte ningún efecto en Kaede ─ Era jugando. No te lo debes tomar tan enserio…

─ Me da igual eso. A Sara no la ofendas ni en juego.

Con un seco golpe con la empuñadura de la espada en la nuca, Kaede deja al sujeto completamente fuera de combate, y Sara corre directo a su príncipe para besarla y abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

─ ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, Kaede-chan! Acabaste con el malvado dragón que amenazaba este parque.

─ P-pero no era un dragón, Sara. Y además… ─ Kaede otra vez se mostraba timorata e insegura ─ Creo que se me fue un poco la mano con ese chico.

─ Tal vez, pero es que él ya tenía tiempo buscándoselo, Kaede-chan ─ dice Sara sin borrar su sonrisa ─. El hecho es que en tu primer día has demostrado que eres capaz de ser un valeroso príncipe de armadura, y que no mostrarás miedo si es para defender a tu princesa.

─ Puede que así sea, pero no creo que hubiera adquirido ese valor si no hubiese pretendido aquellas cosas tan horribles contigo, Sara.

─ Bueno, supongo que ese sería un detalle por pulir, pero lo importante es que ahora sí que eres mi príncipe, Kaede-chan ─ Sara se detiene para besar apasionadamente a Kaede, y esta tímidamente se deja hacer ─. Por ahora es suficiente si solo lo eres para mí, pero todavía nos queda el resto de las vacaciones para que mejores y te hagas más valiente que nadie más en toda la ciudad.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ¿Voy a tener que pelear contra más personas degeneradas como ese chico? ─ Kaede se asusta.

─ ¡Claro que no, Kaede-chan! Un príncipe no debe saber únicamente pelear, y no sería justo de mi parte decirte que solo hagas esas cosas, si en esta solo te dije porque sabía que lo harías sin problemas. Lo que primeramente importa es la galantería y la disposición a ayudar a su princesa, pero no creas que estarás sola en esto, pues yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que haga falta ─ Sara termina su explicación con un beso en la mejilla de Kaede.

Kaede suspira resignada. Era obvio que Sara estaba empecinada en su plan por convertirla en aquel príncipe con el que tanto soñaba. Pese a que se le hacía un tanto arriesgado y tirado de los pelos semejante plan, por dentro Kaede se sentía feliz de ver que Sara sonreía y estaba orgullosa de ella. Si era por verla feliz, no estaría mal apegarse a su intento por formarla y convertirse en el príncipe que la proteja de toda la gente mala que se atreva a ponerle el ojo encima, empezando por aquel tipo desmayado a unos pocos metros de ellas.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

Luego de un intenso (o más bien extraño) proceso de entrenamiento para convertirse en el príncipe ideal, Kaede había logrado adquirir mayor soltura para charlar con Sara de cualquier tema. El corto tiempo paseando por las calles y enfrentando diversas amenazas (como falsos ciegos que buscaban vender boletos de lotería, perros guardianes que se salían de sus casas, chicas sospechosas con cara de querer hacerle bullying a Sara, los excesos de dulces…) le sirvió para dar a mostrar un perfil personal tímido y con cierto temor a llamar mucho la atención, pero que podía envalentonarse cuando veía a Sara en cualquier tipo de problema. Sara veía la primera parte de esa personalidad como un problema, pues aunque adorable, no era nada saludable que Kaede no quisiera tratar con más personas aparte de ella, así que a veces llamaba a sus amigas y las invitaba a su casa para hacer reuniones de té con galletas, muchas galletas (aun cuando esas reuniones no tenían nada que ver con el lado oscuro).

Otro detalle que Sara consiguió notar era que sus padres no se extrañaron en lo más mínimo por la presencia de Kaede, así que aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para hablar con el hada Nanami, y esta le explicó que ella, por sugerencia de su "onee-sama", implantó en los padres de Sara recuerdos ficticios que les decían que Kaede era parte de la familia, además de que también era pareja de Sara y que ellos aceptaban esa relación. Eso explicó en buena medida el desayuno del primer día, y también sirvió para que Sara hiciera que Kaede durmiera con ella todas las noches sin que sus padres se sobresaltaran en lo más mínimo. Por su parte, Kaede no estuvo del todo cómoda en un principio al estar junto a los padres de Sara. Temía ser vista como una molestia para ellos, pero estos la ven como una persona respetuosa y sumamente simpática, por lo que a Kaede le resultó ser extrañamente sencillo encajar en ese hogar, y así pudo permanecer junto a Sara.

Aunque no lo soliera admitir, a Kaede le hacía feliz estar al lado de Sara. Sus gestos, su forma de hablar, su forma intrépida de ser, la manera en que la dibujaba como un príncipe, todo eso a Kaede se le antojaba hermoso, y su corazón latía con regocijo cada vez que Sara reía, haciéndole ver, con el poco tiempo que estuvo a su lado, que realmente había sido hecha para ella, por mucho que en un principio se preguntara si valía la pena. Y más que eso, Kaede se hizo con la determinación de convertirse en el mejor príncipe para Sara, y la protegería de cualquiera que pretendiera hacerle algún mal, aún si eso implicaba arriesgar su propia integridad.

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra, si bien era todavía más soleado que de costumbre, y Sara y Kaede paseaban juntas por el parque como la pareja que eran. A Sara no le importaba en absoluto ser vista, mientras que Kaede quería mantener una imagen más reservada, pues no le agradaba mucho que llamasen tanto la atención, especialmente cuando se encuentran con varias compañeras de estudios de Sara, unas que todavía no había visto.

─ ¡Hola, Sara! ¿Qué has hecho esta semana, que no te hemos visto desde que salimos de clases, y tampoco nos has llamado? ─ saluda una de las chicas de aquel grupo.

─ Erm… Es que estaba dando un recorrido toda esta semana para que mi prima conozca la ciudad ─ consigue inventar Sara, y sus amigas se llevan una tremenda sorpresa al ver a Kaede.

El estilo de la trenza de lado era la manera favorita de Kaede de tener el pelo, pero aquel día Sara había logrado convencerla de que se soltara el pelo y lo dejase libre para mostrarse más natural y hermosa, aunque el resultado obtenido fue exageradamente efectivo. Sara nota horrorizada que sus amigas empezaban a babear al ver la belleza en que estaba convertida Kaede, y por un momento se vio tentada a sacar las garras y los colmillos para defender a su príncipe, pues Kaede se veía muy nerviosa para decir nada.

─ Su nombre es Kitajima Kaede-chan, y como ya les he dicho es mi prima ─ los ojos de las amigas de Kaede empiezan a brillar de forma sospechosa, y Sara traga grueso antes de seguir ─. Pero ella ya tiene pareja, así que no está disponible. Lo siento mucho por ustedes, chicas.

─ Owww, eso me desanima mucho ─ rezonga otra amiga de Sara ─ ¿No podríamos al menos estar un rato con ella y hablar? No pasará nada, y su pareja no tendría que saber nada.

─ No ─ Sara se mantiene tan firme como un muro.

─ Vamos, no seas tan cruel ─ protesta otra chica ─. Seguro que quieres quedártela para ti sola. Creí que eras una chica que comparte con sus amigas, Sara-chan.

─ Los apuntes y una prima no son la misma cosa, así que no ─ insiste Sara, y sus amigas dan las primeras muestras de ceder ─. Pero si quieren podemos ir por unos helados. Invité a Kaede-chan para que conozca la mejor heladería que hay en la ciudad.

─ ¿El que siempre frecuentamos los jueves después de clases? ─ Sara asiente a la interrogante de su primera amiga ─ Ya lo veía venir. Quieres llevar a Kaede-sama allá para así robarte su corazón, aprovechando el ambiente que ofrece esa heladería. Eres mucho más retorcida de lo que jamás había imaginado, Sara.

─ ¿No será que acaso tú eres la pareja que acabas de decir que tiene tu prima? ─ Sara y Kaede se sobresaltan ante el certero disparo de la cuarta chica del grupo ─ Eso explicaría que no la quieras compartir, Sara.

─ ¿Y qué si eso fuera así? ─ incapaz de inventarse alguna excusa, Sara se abraza a Kaede, viendo que todavía había alguna tentativa de parte de sus amigas.

─ S-Sara… ─ Kaede se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.

─ Heee, o sea que lo admites ─ ataca la segunda chica, y Sara ya ni intenta ocultarlo ─. Está bien, tendremos que abandonar nuestro intento. Como amigas tenemos que respetar las parejas ajenas.

Las cuatro amigas de Sara suspiran en rendición, para alivio de Sara y Kaede. Ambas pensaban en total silencio que no había sido del todo una buena idea elegir precisamente ese día para que Kaede saliera con el pelo suelto, pero las amigas de Sara obviamente tenían una idea completamente diferente respecto al aspecto de esa nueva chica. Estaban encantadas, y no perdían ninguna oportunidad para intentar sacarle conversación a Kaede al menor descuido que tuviese Sara. En resumen, Kaede salió demasiado hermosa, y Sara, pese a los celos que le causaba esa situación, en el fondo se divirtió en grande, al igual que Kaede.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Ya de vuelta en casa, Sara se dirige rápidamente a su habitación para descansar. Habían sido demasiadas las emociones por las que había pasado por defender su lugar al lado de Kaede. Por su parte, la galante protectora de Sara se queda en la sala un rato antes de ir tras su pareja. Al entrar nota que Sara estaba un poco de mal humor.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, Sara?

─ Kaede-chan… ─ Sara se levanta lentamente de su cama ─ Dime, ¿tú estarás siempre a mi lado?

─ Claro que sí. Me divierto mucho y me hace sentir feliz cada vez que estoy cerca de ti ─ responde Kaede con genuina sinceridad.

─ ¿Jamás querrías dejarme por nadie más? ¿Serás por siempre mi príncipe? ─ Sara miraba con ojos de cachorrito a Kaede.

─ Sí. Por siempre estaré contigo, sin importar qué ─ Kaede se acerca lentamente a Sara y le da un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo ─. Tu deseo fue lo que me dio vida, y tu cariño y atención me han permitido sentirme en casa cuando en un principio creía estar fuera de lugar. Admito que en un principio sentía demasiadas dudas de si realmente fue acertado que yo llegara como tu príncipe, pero luego de verte y cuidar de ti todo este tiempo, ahora sé que protegerte es lo que realmente deseo, y nada me hace más feliz que verte sonreír. Te amo, Sara. Eres la persona más especial en mi vida, y es por esa razón que he llegado hasta este punto sin rendirme. Estar contigo cada día me ha dado mayor certeza que esto es más que solo un deseo de un momento, es algo que ambas querremos por siempre.

En un instante que se alarga eternamente para ambas, Kaede le da un beso cargado de cariño y sentimiento. Sara rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Kaede, decidida a no dejarla ir para así estar segura que era verdad lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. Pese a los intentos de sus amigas, Sara pudo ver que la lealtad de Kaede era inalterable, absoluta, sincera, y eso era lo mejor que podría alguna vez haberle ocurrido. Era verdad lo que dijo Kaede; Sara la creo a partir de un deseo que le pidió al hada Nanami, pero es el deseo de ambas el que estén juntas. Kaede nació a partir de los sentimientos de Sara, llegó al mundo para ser aquel príncipe con el que Sara tanto tiempo había soñado, y dudar de ello la hizo sentir bastante tonta.

A fin de descargar todo lo que había acumulado a causa de sus temores y la experiencia vivida, Sara rodea la cintura de Kaede con sus piernas, empezando a mover casi de manera involuntaria las caderas. Kaede fue capaz de descifrar el mensaje que ese movimiento escondía, así que sin falta eleva la intensidad de sus besos. Podía ser algo que no se atrevería a hacer si alguien más mirase, pero en la intimidad de la habitación perfectamente podría hacerlo si Sara así lo deseaba. Sara se había desvivido por años por su sueño de tenerla a su lado, y Kaede también viviría para hacerla feliz.

Sara era realmente ligera al parecer de Kaede, facilitando el tenerla cargando mientras la besaba y aflojaba lentamente su ropa para así cumplir con el último paso de su formación como el príncipe de Sara: Tendría que ser ella quien tomara su primera vez, el acto sexual más importante en la vida de su amada princesa. Fue un proceso lento y lleno de una ternura entrañable, pero ya ambas llegan a estar desnudas sobre aquella cama. Los labios de Kaede van creando un sendero de besos por la blanca piel de Sara, la cual soltaba ligeros gemidos al son de dicho trazado. La mente de ambas se eleva lentamente hasta llegar a las nubes, ahogándose sutilmente en ese sopor de emociones que afloran de ambas de forma casi imperceptible. Los besos se convierten en lenguaje y en medio de comunicación, y los mensajes que ambas van intercambiando a partir de aquellos besos resultan más que legibles a su entender. Sara podía sentir la felicidad recorrer cada milímetro de su piel y cubrir cada poro, siempre acompañando los labios de Kaede. Había pasado una semana desde que pudo conocer y darle un nombre a su príncipe, y en ese tiempo pudo conocer sobre ella, había conseguido también hacerse conocer y mostrarle su cariño a Kaede en cada oportunidad, enamorarla como tenía que ser. Una vez más debía admitir el grandioso acierto que había significado lo hecho por el hada Nanami, pues un príncipe completo y formado no habría podido ser mejor, ni le habría dado mayores alegrías a Sara en tan poco tiempo.

La habitación hace resonar los gemidos ahogados de Sara en cuanto esta siente como un dedo de Kaede explorando superficialmente su intimidad. Lentamente iba escarbando y abriéndose paso entre aquello pliegues de carne que se estaban hinchando y enrojeciendo a causa de su torrencial excitación, apretando al punto que Kaede tenía que hacer un cierto esfuerzo para cumplir su cometido. Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad para Sara, era la promesa hecha acción de que ambas estarían juntas por siempre, y dicha promesa adquiría forma y solidez conforme Kaede avanzaba hasta alcanzar la barrera que marcaba como célibe a Sara. Kaede no avanza más inmediatamente, sino que antes se dedica a llenar de besos el cuello y rostro de su amada, y esta le respondía con placer y cosquillas.

─ Estoy por hacerlo, Sara. T-trataré de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para que no duela ─ dice Kaede en voz baja, como si temiese ser oída por alguien más que no fuese Sara.

─ Adelante, Kaede-chan. Si es por ti, te doy mi cuerpo y mi alma. Quiero ser tu princesa ahora y para siempre ─ es la amorosa respuesta de Sara.

Ya sin más que decir al respecto, Kaede da ese último empuje y rompe con la barrera dentro de Sara. Eso por sí solo ya decía mucho, y Sara estaba feliz más allá del dolor que en ese momento aquejaba su interior, y Kaede seguía agasajándola con besos. Al cabo de algunos segundos, Kaede recibe luz verde para mover sus dedos en la vagina de Sara, dándole un placer que Sara jamás había intentado lograr con nadie. Era algo que solo deseaba que se lo diera Kaede, y Kaede solo quería hacer esto por Sara. Besos nuevos y más fogosos se hacen presentes a medida que avanzaban los segundos y el placer en Sara la llevaba cada vez más lejos. Era como estar en el paraíso estando todavía viva, y encima despierta. Kaede no daba tregua con sus movimientos, aunque al cabo de un rato saca sus dedos, desconcertando a Sara.

─ ¿Kaede-chan?

─ Si vas a terminar, Sara, podríamos probar a terminar juntas ─ la voz de Kaede revelaba una obvia intoxicación de deseo y lujuria, erizando la piel de Sara.

Aprovechando su gran oportunidad, Kaede se coloca sobre Sara y junta su propio sexo al de su amada, y sin perder más tiempo empieza a moverse lenta y acompasadamente. Era la primera vez que lo intentaba, y es que ni siquiera había probado, desde que fue creada, a masturbarse para comprender lo que se siente. Lo más cercano que había visto fue cuando en una ocasión ingresó al baño y se encontró a Sara masturbándose con el agua de la regadera. Había sido embarazoso a más no poder, pero a Sara no le había molestado en lo más mínimo, si hasta continuó para que Kaede la siguiese observando. Volviendo al presente suceso, Kaede sigue moviéndose con velocidad creciente y agarrando con ambas manos una de las piernas de Sara, levantándola, para que así la entrepierna estuviera en todo momento al alcance de ese placentero y adorado roce. Sara se deshace en gemidos y disfruta al máximo las acciones de Kaede, incluso pidiendo por más y más. Era el mejor momento de su vida sin discusión alguna, y ese momento era de las dos y para las dos, lo que lo hacía todavía mejor, con un mayor significado sentimental. Incapaz de articular las ideas debido al embriagante estado de placer, Sara lleva una mano casi suplicante a las de Kaede, ampliando un poco más ese contacto que deseaba fuera eterno.

El placer sentido por Kaede no era para nada menos que el de Sara. Inexperta en ese tipo de acciones, su cuerpo es electrizado por el placer a una velocidad mayor que el de Sara, por lo que podía prever que el orgasmo le llegaría rápidamente. No hay intercambio de palabras en cuanto el momento está llegando, sólo se dan miradas febriles y amorosas que se comunicaban mutuamente su determinación de llevar lo que hacían hasta las últimas consecuencias, y así es como llega a pasar. El clímax las alcanza y descarga una potente corriente en sus cuerpos, no dejando absolutamente nada de ellas indiferente a esas sensaciones inéditas y que marcarían el inicio de una nueva etapa en la relación de ambas. Kaede termina dejándose caer al lado de Sara, jadeante, agotada. Para ser su primera vez teniendo algún tipo de experiencia sexual, el gesto de Sara le indicaba que no lo había hecho nada mal.

─ Que delicia… Kaede-chan…

─ Lo hicimos, Sara… No me esperaba que fuera tan bueno…

─ Ni yo, pero igual esto me hace amarte más, mi príncipe ─ Sara se abraza lentamente a Kaede y le da un beso lleno de sentimiento ─. Ahora sí puedo decir que mi deseo se ha hecho realidad, y tuve que participar en el logro de ese deseo.

─ Sí, es mejor así, pues los logros son mejores y más placenteros cuando los consigues por ti misma ─ razona Kaede mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Sara ─. Me enseñaste mucho en una semana, y gracias a eso puedo ver todo de ti y contemplar que eres hermosa, en cuerpo y sentimientos.

Sara se ruboriza más de lo que ya estaba y se pega completamente a Kaede, sintiendo como la mano de su príncipe acariciaba su cabello como arrullándola. En ese momento había ido al olvido toda la tensión vivida antes de llegar a casa, y de ahora en adelante sabía que todo lo demás sería ganancia.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Kaede había bajado temprano a la cocina para ayudar a la madre de Sara a hacer el desayuno, así que Sara se levanta sola de su cama y se vista rápidamente para poder bajar. Justo cuando estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta para salir de su habitación, Sara se acuerda de algo sumamente importante, y ese algo le hace sonreír al imaginarse si hacía lo que estaba por hacer.

─ Hada madrina, ven aquí por favor ─ dice finalmente mientras miraba por la ventana.

Apenas unos segundos después aparece el hada Nanami, aunque en esa ocasión estaba ataviada con un pijama mal puesto, y Nanami se lo arregla con cierto apuro para que no se le notara el escote, cosa que Sara notó con gran facilidad.

─ ¿Tu onee-sama es muy inquieta cuando duerme? ─ dice Sara alzando una ceja ─ Parece que se parece un poco a mí, aunque mi caso es por otra razón.

─ Claro… Será mejor si lo crees así ─ Nanami murmura lo último que dijo ─. En fin, espero que no me hayas llamado solo para darme los buenos días, que tengo cosas que hacer en el mundo de las hadas donde vivo.

─ Solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, hada madrina ─ dice Sara con una gran sonrisa ─. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz como ahora, y es que ahora tengo de verdad a mi amado príncipe, y tú hiciste posible que mi deseo se cumpliera.

─ Jeje, recuerda que la mayor parte del esfuerzo corrió por tu cuenta ─ responde Nanami algo ruborizada ─. De verdad no me lo tienes que agradecer. Simplemente sigue adelante con tu príncipe y sé feliz.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Seré feliz sin duda.

Nanami desaparece entonces mientras sonreía ante la felicidad de aquella chica a la que había socorrido una semana antes, Sara espera a que el hada se desvaneciera completamente para luego finalmente salir al comedor. Ya estaba empezando a sentir hambre, y estaba ansiosa por probar lo que estaba haciendo Kaede junto a su madre.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Fic completado! Es el más largo que haya escrito para Sono Hanabira, y sinceramente pienso que eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar ¿Qué crítica merece esta historia? Cual sea la opinión de ustedes, la pueden dejar en el buzón de reviews, y por ahora me voy, a la espera de tener alguna otra idea.

Hasta otra


End file.
